Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dimming module and a solid state lighting device, particularly, to the dimming module and the solid state lighting device with adjustable color temperature.
Description of Related Art
In recent times, due to the advantages of light emitting diode such as high efficiency, and the ability of energy saving, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have replaced traditional lighting sources in many applications and have become an important area of research.
However, when dimming the brightness and the color temperature of the existing solid state lighting device using LEDs, two or more set of the phase-cut dimmers are required to control the brightness and the color temperature separately. In addition, the problems such as instability and undesired flickering may occur when traditional phase-cut dimmers are used to provide the dimming control of the LEDs. Accordingly, ways in which to simplify the adjustment of the brightness and the color temperature for the solid state light source device and to improve the stability of the dimming control are important research issues and urgent objects in the relevant field.